Opposites
by Gagamoo
Summary: It was the relationship that was never meant to happen. Yet somehow, it did. PW/ME COMPLETE
1. Once In A Blue Moon

Opposites

Day and Night. Sound and Silence. Earth and Sky.

All opposites that naturally belong with each other, unlike other opposites, such as defence and prosecution, rivals, not meant to be with each other.

Miles Edgeworth couldn't sleep. Sitting on the edge of his bed he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the glaring red clock.

_4:35AM_

Sighing, he glanced over his shoulder to his lover, gently snoring away, unaware of Miles' disturbance, and smiled. Who would have ever seen this coming? Miles Edgeworth, the man once known as the Demon Prosecutor, and Phoenix Wright, an amateur, greenhorn defence attorney, being friends? Let alone sharing a penthouse apartment a few blocks down from their offices.

A small smiled played upon his lips as he remembered the day when they decided to move in with each other. It was a long, tedious debate, with Phoenix wanting a small apartment, and Miles wanted a substantially bigger place, not unlike his then-current house (a mansion in Phoenix's eyes). But as usual, due to the soft spot the prosecutor held for him, Phoenix got his own way, and Miles settled for the apartment they share today.

Even after all this time, he still shakes his head in disbelief at his luck; he never, ever, thought that anyone would reciprocate his feelings, let alone the man currently sleeping in his bed. He thought it impossible, after all, he _did_ have that young medium, who spent her life by his side, and if that wasn't enough, her younger cousin would run around, chewing her thumbnail, while declaring that 'Mr. Nick' and 'Mystic Maya' were each other's 'special someone'. He never stood a chance.

However, little did he know that his spikey haired rival had little romantic interest in his aide.

His focus was on someone, slightly… Manlier, and distinctively unfeminine, very unlike Maya, who the whole courtroom thought he'd eventually be with, especially after the deKiller case.

He shook his head violently; he did not want to return to that trial.

Instead, he focused on a memory much more pleasing to him. A summer's evening, around eighteen months ago, when Phoenix followed him to the car park.

"_Please Edgeworth; I need to speak with you. It's… Important"_

_The prosecutor sighed inwardly, "Wright, I do not have the time to deal with your problems, if you have a problem, try your assistant. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to listen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner reservation with Franziska"_

"_Your dinner reservation can wait Edgeworth, I need to speak with you. Not Maya, you"_

_The force of this statement caused Edgeworth to hesitate, these feelings he had been harbouring for his rival had been simmering under the surface for a while now, and try as he might, he found it very difficult to turn down the defence attorney's demand. Shutting the door of his car, he turned to face Wright, glimmers of hope that maybe, just maybe he was about to get a proclamation of love being squashed by the voice of Manfred von Karma telling him hopes were for those who did not have the potential for perfection._

"_What can I do for you Wright?"_

_Phoenix stuttered, his face deepening to a bright crimson, turned his head away from the glaring eyes of Miles Edgeworth and to the floor._

"_Well… You see… I need to, well. Tell you something… I can't bear the secrecy any longer"_

_The man paused. Edgeworth stayed silent, maybe it would be worth hearing him out. But at Phoenix's pace. Not his. _

"_I know that we're rivals. But I feel, that over the past few months, we've become, well. Friends as well"_

_Edgeworth raised an eyebrow nonchalantly, trying not to display his true thoughts. What was this man getting at? Had this perceived his true feelings and was using this as an attempt to make sure they both knew they were in the 'just friends' zone? Edgeworth wasn't entirely sure if he could cope with a definitive answer right now._

"_And? Wright, this really doesn't seem truly important, I really must be going-"_

"_Wait! Please!" a very different Phoenix to the calm, commanding man from just a few minutes ago pleaded. _

"_I won't take too much of your time, just, hear me out. Please"_

_Sighing again, and against all logic, Edgeworth faced the man, and gave a short nod, signalling for the man to continue, quickly._

"_Well. Like I said, I've felt we've become closer…" _

'_Closer?' thought Edgeworth 'does he really mean that?' _

"_And, I've realised, as we've gotten closer, that I really care for you Edgeworth, and more recently, I've realised, more than a friend would. I don't think I like you Edgeworth. I think I love you"_

_With those words, von Karma's voice vanished from his mind, and Edgeworth stumbled backwards, leaning back on his car, in a reaction not unlike moments in court when Wright presented evidence that shattered his perfectly formed cases. He gasped for breath, not realising he'd been holding it in, and stared at Wright, who was looking ashamed and embarrassed at his confession, clearing his throat, Wright composed himself._

"_I'm sorry Edgeworth, I shouldn't have said anything… I thought it'd be better if you knew, turned out that once again, I was wrong. I apologise, we shall just forget this moment occurred. I'll be on my way now. I think you should probably go as well, Franziska will not like it if you make her wait"_

_He turned his back on Edgeworth, who was still reeling from Phoenix's declaration, replaying the words through his head._

"_I don't think I like you Edgeworth. I think I love you"_

"_I think I love you"_

_I love you._

_He wasn't hearing things was he? He had heard those words come from Wright's mouth; from somewhere he'd imagined them coming from countless of times._

_This attorney, opponent, rival, opposite. This __**man **__that he'd come to love over the past few years felt the same way as he did, and if this was a dream, he didn't ever want to wake up from it. _

_Finally, he was getting what he wanted. That is, if he chased him, while Edgeworth was gathering his thoughts, Wright had almost made it to the car park exit._

"_Wright!"_

_The call came out a little less collected than he would've liked, but nevertheless, it got the attention of the dark-haired lawyer. _

"_Edgeworth, please, I know what you're going to say, and frankly, I really don't want to hear it. Let's just forget about it, ok?" the defence attorney was struggling to even look at the prosecutor, cursing himself at his inability to keep his mouth shut. Of course prosecutor Miles Edgeworth wouldn't return his feelings, how stupid was he to even entertain the idea._

"_Wright. Come back here. I now have something to tell you"_

_This stopped him in his tracks. What could he possibly want to say? Does he want to humiliate him further? Laugh in his face? He pondered on the possibilities for a split second, deciding it would be better to get it over with now, rather than later, possibly in front of others. Turning slowly he made his way back to the suit clad prosecutor._

It was a remarkable day. Two people got what they never expected to happen. When Phoenix got back to the car, Miles proceeded to confess his feelings for the defence attorney, and from there, they officially decided they were 'seeing' each other, though Miles didn't see the need for such a high-school term to describe their budding relationship.

Their first kiss wasn't until a few days later. Miles was finishing up some paper work in the Prosecutor's office when Phoenix casually meandered in leaning against the oak bookcase, watching his new lover finish up for the day.

"_You know Miles, you work too hard, the defence objects to this!"_

_The prosecutor looked up from his work, "The prosecution objects to the defence thinking he's on first-name terms so soon"_

"_Miles, I'm hurt, why aren't we on first name basis? Would you rather I called you 'Edgey-poo'?" he smirked. Miles tutted under his breath and said nothing (choosing to take the high road of course), and turned, to find that Phoenix had crept up on him while he had been focused on his work. _

_Phoenix pushed him back, so Miles was bending backwards over his desk, looking rather taken back by the sudden closeness. He wasn't really used to being in such close proximity with another, yet because it was Phoenix, he felt strangely relaxed, safe, even though the defence attorney had a rather devilish look in his eyes._

"_Wright, not only would I prefer you not to call me…. 'Edgey-poo' I think that maybe it's time you perhaps, got off me? This is a rather unprofessional position to be found in"_

_His response was a smirk. "If you insist, Edgey-poo. But first, one thing"_

_And in that instance Phoenix closed the gap between them and placed a light, chaste kiss on the prosecutor's lips. It lasted no more than a few seconds, and when the kiss was broken, Phoenix opened his eyes to see Miles' cheeks tinged with red, and felt his breathing become heavier and heavier. _

_He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He didn't see the kiss coming, but once Phoenix's lips met his, it was almost like a jolt of electricity burst through his body, he had never felt anything like it before, but what he did know, was that he wanted more. As Phoenix pulled back, their eyes met for a second, before Miles snaked his hand behind the attorney's head and pulled him back for a deeper longer kiss..._

A very unattractive snore brought Miles back from his reminiscence. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the still undisturbed lawyer had rolled onto his side, hair maintaining it's sharpness even in the dead of night.

_5:03AM_

Time to try and get some more sleep. Court may begin at 10 for Phoenix, but it begins at 8:30 for Miles. And he had a... Difficult witness to deal with tomorrow.

Lying down, he scooted over and wrapped his arms around his lover's midriff, and planted a kiss on the back of his shoulder. Inhaling deeply, he quickly fell into the darkness as sleep came over him.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own CapCom. I make no profit from this :)

Well this is my first venture into the PW fandom, so I hope you enjoyed it. A huge thank you and cookies to aceattorneyfan for proof-reading this for me! I think I shall be expanding on this, but from Phoenix's view, suggestions are welcome :)

Reviews = Love :3


	2. Mixing Business With Pleasure

Opposites

"Well as long as there are no more objections, I find the defendant, journalist Rita Book "Not Guilty" of theft. However, the defendant's partner Rob Steele, will be taken into custody for further questioning. Court is adjourned."

The echo of the Judge's gavel resonated in Phoenix Wright's ears as he packed his briefcase. _'I suppose I shouldn't complain'_ he mused. After all, any case that wasn't a murder was considered a God-send, and it had been a relatively easy win. Payne hadn't learnt any new tricks and for once, Phoenix had the decisive evidence from the start. True, the defendant was a regular at the jewellery store, and was there on the day of the theft, but it doesn't change the fact that it was her boyfriend's fingerprints all over the silver and the bag it was found in.

Normally Phoenix considered himself the King of Bluffing, having entered into courts with less than a day's investigation prior to the trials on a few occasions, but recently, more and more, he found himself planning his cases more thoroughly in advance. He figured Edgeworth was beginning to rub off on him, something he didn't expect. He hated to admit it, but he could see why the prosecutor had a preference for air-tight cases. It certainly made his life easier today. _'Dammit'_ he thought _'Edgeworth won't let me live this down if he finds out'_ after months of attempting to one-up each other, the last thing he needed was to give his lover more ammunition. He smirked to himself. Of course, there was always one situation where Phoenix would come out on top. Pun fully intended.

"Hello? Nick, are you in there? Lights on, but nobody home? Lets go I wanna get some burgers!"

Nick looked up from his paperwork to his legal aid. "Burgers? Now? You had burgers yesterday Maya!"

She sighed heavily and looked at her friend, "When will you learn Nick? I love burgers, and therefore do not need an excuse to eat burgers! And besides, you won the trial today, this actually gives me an excuse and therefore we cannot pass up this opportunity for more burgers! Besides, I kept mum about you and Mr. Edgeworth to Pearly, so I think you owe me. Big time."

Nick sighed. It was true. Pearl had been very close to catching on. Several times.

"_Mr. Nick! Why is Mr. Edgeworth here again! You shouldn't be in such close proximimity! If you're not careful Mystic Maya won't want to be your special someone any more, and what will you do then?"_

_Phoenix sent Miles a panicked 'Well what do we do now' look. "Well Pearls, you see... Mr. Edgeworth and I, we-" Phoenix began before Miles cut him off quickly. _

"_Miss Fey... Pearl." He coughed. "Firstly, it's 'proximity' and well, Mr. Wright and I... Were attempting to solve a case by re-enacting the moment of the murder. We believe that there are several clues that can be gained through recreating this... Moment."_

_Pearls chewed her thumb, processing the new information. 'Proximity... Not 'proximinity'...' and after a tense few moments she opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Maya burst into the room, looking rather flustered. _

"_Oh there you are Pearly! I've been looking all over for you! I'm hungry lets go and get something to eat!" Maya grabbed Pearl by her arm and began pulling her out of the door, shouting over her shoulder as she went._

"_Nick you owe me for this! Whats that Pearly? Oh it's nothing, don't worry your little head, Nick and Mr. Edgeworth just need to concentrate on the case, it's very important and they can definitely do without us butting in and interrupting!"_

_Phoenix shook his head and smiled. Ever since he had confided in Maya (he didn't have much of a choice, he was spending a lot of time over at Miles' and Maya wasn't stupid. Or subtle when it came to asking about it for that matter) she had been unusually encouraging towards the lawyer's budding relationship, and took it upon herself to make sure that they had as much time to themselves as possible. "Communication is the key Nick! And as Mr. Edgeworth isn't very good at talking around other people, I'll just make sure that the other people aren't around so you can both talk at ease! After all, if you love Mr. Edgeworth, you'll need to tell him regularly!"_

_Of course, Maya didn't know that the majority of the times that she left them to 'communicate' the pair were doing something else entirely. Actions speak louder than words, after all._

_Aside from giving the two more time than was probably needed, Maya also understood the need for secrecy the lawyers had. In Edgeworth's eyes, their professionalism was at stake. Were they to be found out at work, the rumour mill would go into overdrive, and the last thing he needed was more whispers that suddenly stopped when he came into the vicinity. There had been more than enough of that after the resolution of the DL-6 case. On the other hand, Phoenix was more worried about the onslaught he'd get from Pearl if she were ever to find out he'd betrayed Mystic Maya and 'broken' her heart. In any case, the young Master of Kurain helped to maintain the image of Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Nick having a purely professional work relationship, something which they were both grateful for._

_The office door slammed shut, and the defence attorney looked up to see his lover still blushing from the original intrusion._

"_Wright, you weren't seriously considering telling her were you? I thought it was your idea to keep it from her!" Miles was irritated, unsurprisingly. Phoenix turn to him "Well, I think she should know, eventually, but asides from that, I think we're going to have to try and restrain ourselves in the office from now on" He said with a smirk. "That's not the first time something like this has happened. We'll end up scarring the poor girl if we keep on!"_

_Miles glared at him. "Don't try and make this out to be my idea, Wright. You know that you were the one who initiated that little scene"_

_Phoenix strode over to him, placing a hand on the prosecutor's chest, pushing him backwards over his desk. "I know all too well that I initiated this" he whispered into his lover's ear "In fact, I think this is what I was doing just before little Pearl walked in."_

_Miles swallowed; Phoenix was dangerously close, dammit, why was he everything but immune to the attorney's advances? Breathing in deeply, he licked his dry lips, he pushed himself back and looked Phoenix in the eye._

"_And? What are you trying to suggest Wright?"_

_Hearing the use of his last name, the man in question chuckled to himself, leaning forwards again so their lips were inches apart._

"_The girls won't be back for hours. And that time is now ours" he breathed, closing the small gap between the two._

The trip to Maya's favourite burger joint had been largely uneventful. Gumshoe had joined them, despite having had his salary cut yet again only a few days earlier _'You gotta treat yourself some times, pal!' _he'd said before offering the duo a lift there. Like he was most nights, Edgeworth was working on an upcoming case, and wouldn't be joining them for dinner, wanting to get an early night. It didn't matter much to Phoenix; Miles wasn't one to pour over cases until the early hours of the morning, he'd much rather be in bed by half ten and be up at six to continue working. Unlike Phoenix, Miles was definitely a morning person, and once again, the defence attorney had no objections; coffee in bed was always welcomed.

After having his wallet sufficiently lightened by Maya (he was just thankful Pearl had gone back to Kurain), Phoenix was thankful for the lift Gumshoe offered. He wasn't too sure if his funds could afford taxi home. After dropping the young medium off first, and taking advantage of the light traffic in town, Gumshoe arrived at Phoenix's shared apartment. "Say hi to Mr. Edgeworth for me, will ya pal?" he nodded and stepped out of the car into the cold night.

Briskly walking to the front door, Phoenix fumbled with the door keys, cursing his clumsiness. Finally getting the key to fit, he fell into the building, and hurried to the elevator hastily pressing the button for his floor. He leaned back against wall; for once, he didn't have to take the stairs. He smiled to himself, the arguments caused by this small rectangular box.

"_I refuse to live here, Wright. It's not going to happen."_

_The magenta-clad prosecutor stood in front of the building. They were here to see the penthouse apartment. That is, they would if Edgeworth would go into the building._

"_Oh come on Miles! Really? It's not some God awful council block, we're in an nice area of the city, not far from both of our offices, and they allow pets, so Pess will be fine to live here. What could possibly be the problem? We're only looking, there's no harm"_

_The two lawyers had been searching for a place to call their own for several months now. But it would seem that they simply couldn't agree on a property. Separately, the two made up lists of what they wanted in a home. Phoenix's was very simple; central, within cycling distance of both the courtrooms and his office, a spare bedroom for when guests (namely Maya and Pearl) came to stay, space for a garden, and to be relatively small. He'd grown up in a small house, currently lived in a small apartment, and wasn't too keen at the prospect of living in a space meant for ten people rather than two. However, he was very aware that he'd have to be open to compromise, as Miles needed his 'space', and a lot of it. Miles' list on the other hand consisted of being in a secluded part of town, away from the prying eyes of others, to be allowed pets, so Pess could also live with them, guest rooms, a large kitchen (takeaways and microwavable meals were not acceptable in his eyes), a spacious garage for his car, and to be, maybe not the size of his current house that he inherited from von Karma, but large enough._

_Miles coughed before looking at Phoenix. "It's... Small. Compared to my current residence. Franziska will have a fit if she finds out I'm living here. I don't think Pess will adapt well either. I think we should at least look at a house."_

"_Ahh." Phoenix smiled knowingly and pulled the prosecutor close to him. "This wouldn't have anything to do with being on the top floor, would it Miles?"_

_That was the last condition on his list; the property had to either be on one level, or be accessible by one flight of stairs. Being on the twelfth floor of the Prosecutor's office meant he was fit enough to get to the top of whatever building they were in, but that doesn't mean he particularly wants to climb a mountain to reach his bed._

_Miles glared at his lover, and nodded, stiffly. The slightly shorter man gestured to the estate agent guiding them around the penthouse to give them a couple of minutes. She sighed, and pulled out her phone._

"_Miles, there are stairs, and who knows, you might be able to conquer your fear with this" He grabbed his shoulder, "It'll be OK!"_

_Miles pushed his lover's hand off his shoulder, burning holes into the concrete with his glare. He knew his fear was irrational, and he was ashamed, but the last thing he needed was pity. "I know there are stairs Wright, but that doesn't mean I want to take them! This is foolish. A waste of time."_

_Phoenix sighed, not knowing how to get through to the other man. He grasped his hand, interlocking their fingers, (gaining an interested glance from the agent) trying to give him some physical comfort, and proof of his support. "Please Miles, lets just look, from what Maya said this place is supposed to be really nice-" Miles snorted, cutting him off "You really trust her opinion in these matters? You've seen how she dresses! And she lives in wooden houses in the back-end of nowhere!" The defence attorney laughed, "Well then Miles, we'll just have to go and see for ourselves won't we? Come on, I'll take the stairs with you."_

_With that, he tugged on his rival's hand, and led the way into the building._

Smiling to himself, Phoenix inserted his key into the lock of their apartment and let himself in, shushing Pess as she scampered over to him. Considering how it had been when they first looked at it, the apartment itself was very different. The place itself was rather charming. Full of character and life. It had grabbed the attention of both lawyers as they were guided around the rather large apartment. He turned the living room light on and collapsed on the sofa. Hanging up on the coat rail was a familiar magenta suit-jacket, and a large briefcase leaned against the wall. Miles was home then. He kicked off his shoes and leaned back into the sofa. He was still surprised at how easily Miles gave in to putting a deposit down on the penthouse after viewing it. '_It must have been the kitchen space'_ he mused '_he does like his cooking, even if it is in a frilly pink apron'_. That, or the fact Phoenix promised to take the stairs with him every time they went out or came back from work together.

A creak caught his attention, and he looked up to see a dishevelled Miles Edgeworth leaning against the door frame watching him, his dressing gown draped over his shoulders

"Wright, I have no idea what you're babbling to yourself out here, but will you either keep it down or come to bed. Some of us actually have work to do in the morning."

He turned sharply and walked back into their shared room. Smirking, Phoenix quickly followed. There was no way he'd ever pass up an invitation to the bedroom.


	3. Blackmail 101

Opposites

Phoenix thought that she only knew when he told her. In fact, he was wrong. Very wrong. She'd known for quite a while. It wasn't exactly _difficult_ to work out. Slowly packing up your papers after trial so that you headed for the door at the same time as your rival was just one hint of many. But there was no need to bring it up so soon, there were benefits to be gained from feigned ignorance.

"Maya, can you quickly pop to the store and get some food? I'll meet you back at the office in about an hour?"

The medium spun round, "Can I just get burgers Nick? They're so much better than _ordinary_ food!" He nodded to her as she grabbed his wallet, shouted "Come on Pearly!", and made her way out of the lobby, not missing the look on Edgeworth's face which clearly read _'paying her off again, Wright?'_.

But she continued to pretend she knew nothing, filling herself with burgers, while subtly keeping an eye on the two lawyer's budding relationship. Well, as subtle as someone like Maya could be of course.

"_Hey Nick! You seeing Mr. Edgeworth today?"_

_Phoenix looked up from his papers eyes widening with a fleeting glimpse of panic. "No! Of course not! I mean, why would I being seeing o-or meeting up with Edgeworth of all people?" _

_Maya giggled at him "You don't have to lie to me! I'm not Pearl! You're always meeting up to discuss cases nowadays." Her smile broadened as Phoenix visibly relaxed, obviously thinking that this was a false alarm. Little did he know, it was not._

"_Oh yeah. Well, we've got a lot of work at the moment, and he has more access to evidence and the like, so, y'know. It helps me win cases and pay our rent... And for your burgers." he shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. He yelped as Maya threw an expertly crafted paper aeroplane at his head. "Yeah right, like Mr. Edgeworth would just let you look at all the evidence he had gathered at a crime scene. What are you doing for him in return Nick? Oooh, unless you know a secret of his? Spill! What sort of dirt ya got on him!"_

_Now it was Phoenix's turn to laugh, "No nothing like that Maya! It's-" She silenced him abruptly "I bet you're having an affair with him AREN'T you? Sneaking off after trials, 'evidence meetings' I bet he gives you the info you want, in return for, favours, of course" She gave him a sly wink as his stomach dropped, and she continued, gesturing widely with her hands "That's why you're always out the whole time; You go out at night in secret, wearing a long trench coat, like Detective Gumshoe! And then you wait for him on the corner by the coffee shop, under the street lamp, all mysterious like, and he'll drive up in his flashy car, and you'll quickly jump in and together you'll drive off to a fancy restaurant, where you'll meet with... With... Err...!" Her eyes widened as the fantasy in her mind developed "Super secret agents! Because as well as being lawyers, you're also both actually super spies for the government, and the restaurant meeting was to get your next assignment! By night you catch the bad guys and by day you bring them to justice! BAM! And then you and Mr. Edgeworth walk off into the sunset, holding hands, living in his big fancy house and take it in turns to walk Pess, unless you decide to have a 'lie in' in which case you hire me or Pearly to walk her for you! Of course, this is later on when you're both married of course! What's that look for? Obviously, your affair is going to be like, a movie! So you'd HAVE to get married at the end"_

_Phoenix sat there, dumbfounded, staring at his co-council who, while her verbal ranting had ceased, the monologue in her head seemed to be going ahead at full steam. A sly smile spread across her face and her cheeks had a pink tint. Phoenix wasn't sure if he wanted to know what sort of devious, dirty thoughts were currently racing through her mind. A similar blush spread across his own cheeks when he realised that she probably wasn't too far wrong..._

"_Hey Nick, I think Mr. Edgeworth left a little something on your neck there..."_

_Phoenix's right hand shot up to his neck, his left groping around him, looking for something, _anything_ to cover up his neck, mumbling to himself, "... He promised he wouldn't leave a mark, I don't believe this... How long have I been wondering around with this..." he trailed off, looking back at Maya, who was looking triumphant. _

"_I KNEW IT!"_

_Phoenix leaned back in his chair, foolishly thinking that it would increase the space between them. "Dare I ask what?"_

_The medium clapped her hands together "There's nothing on your neck Nick! I just wanted to see if it was true! And it is, isn't it? Don't lie to me! You said "HE promised"! So by the process of elimination, that's realistically going to be either Mr. Edgeworth, Gumshoe or Larry, as they're the only guys you spend any time with. Now it's definitely NOT Larry, I think you'd end up killing him, plus Larry's got his model girlfriends, so he wouldn't be the 'He' who you were referring to. Gumshoe is eliminated because of Maggey, that AND I don't think he's your type." Phoenix couldn't believe his ears. His assistant had one finely tuned gay-dar. "And that leaves us with the one-and-only Miles Edgeworth. So how about it? Am I right, or am I right?" _

_The attorney sighed, resting his head in his hands._

"_You're... You're right. Just, please, don't tell Pearl, or Miles, for that matter."_

"_Deal. But it's gonna cost ya. Big time. Burgers. Now!"_

It was great blackmail, Nick was so desperate to keep it all hush-hush, that she got all the burgers she could ever want. Not that she didn't get that anyway, but now, he couldn't complain about it. She wasn't sure if Mr. Edgeworth knew that she knew or not, but it didn't make a difference. She could play the fool. It was easy enough, the burgers were incentive in themselves. Now, trying to keep Pearly in the dark was another situation entirely.

_Biting her thumbnail, young Pearl Fey tugged at her cousin's sleeve,"Hey Mystic Maya, why is Mr. Nick hugging Mr. Edgeyworth? I thought they were rye-vavles?" Eyes widening, Maya subtly turned Pearl around, took her hand, and led her to the court's cafeteria. "Oh, that's what friends do. Mr. Edgeworth and Nick, are friends. They may be rivals in the courtroom, but outside, they're still childhood friends Pearly." She smiled at the younger Fey, grabbing a tray for them both._

_Pearl still looked a little unconvinced._

"_But I'm sure Mamma said that boys who were friends only shook hands, and only hugged their Special Someone because boys didn't like to be seen hugging other boys, because they'd only want to be seen hugging girls!"_

_The older girl placed two drinks on the tray for them both, juice for herself, chocolate milk for Pearl. _

"_That's boys Pearly. Nick and Mr. Edgeworth are fully grown men. They don't care what people think of them hugging, they know they're just friends, and there is NO reason whatsoever to even think that they maybe more! Oh, and don't tell Nick I got you chocolate milk, okay?"_

_Normally she wouldn't be too happy with her younger cousin drinking chocolate milk; she felt some responsibility towards her, seeing as she was effectively her guardian now that Morgan was in prison, but she knew that chocolate milk to Pearl was similar to what burgers were like for her. If she wanted to distract her from the two lawyers, this would be the way to go about it._

_As Pearl jumped up and down, clapping her hands, and pinky promising she wouldn't tell Mr. Nick, Maya inwardly saluted herself._

_'Another crisis averted Agent Maya. Good work.'_

However, she mused, it would seem that fate (or two rather touchy-feely lawyers) decided to make 'Agent Maya's' job slightly harder for her. Not that she minded, she was always up for a challenge.

"_MYSTIC MAYAAAA" Pearl came rushing through the patio doors towards the older medium who sat up (from her carefully picked spot that would maximise sun-exposure) as the young girl came flying into her arms. She was quite surprised to see Pearl slightly breathless, after all, she had managed to run from Kurain to the city at one point._

"_Mystic Maya! I think, I think I've made Mr. Nick and Mr. Edgeworth very angry!" _

_Maya giggled. "And what makes you think that Pearly?"_

_The younger girl took a deep breath._

"_Well, I saw Mr. Nick and Mr. Edgeworth together in the kitchen, but I was in the living room next door, but I could hear their conversation. So I was just playing with my Steel Samurai dolls, when I hear Mr. Nick say "Oh really Edgeworth? I didn't know you loved me THAT much!" but at first I thought he was joking, but then," She took another breath, "I heard Mr. Edgeworth laugh and say that he wouldn't use the word 'love' but something similar, and then said something about showing him later on! So I marched in there, and, oh Mystic Maya I have no idea why I did it! But I slapped Mr. Edgeworth, telling him that he can't have any more of Mr. Nick's time because he is YOUR special someone and Mr. Nick loves you, and if Mr. Edgeworth takes away any more of your time it could have an awful effect on you both! But Mr. Nick looked a little shocked, and it wasn't nice, though not as scary as the look Mr. Edgeworth had on his face, so I ran out here. I'm so sorry Mystic Maya!"_

_The Medium-in-Training looked towards the house. Phoenix was leaning against the door frame, smiling at the two, while Edgeworth stood slightly behind him, hand resting lightly on his cheek. Maya giggled. Pearl may be tiny, but her slaps have a lot of force behind them._

"_I think it'll be OK Pearly, you just got to go and apologise. I'm sure they'll both forgive you!" she looked down at her cousin, still huddled in her arms. Pearl chewed her thumbnail, staring at the ground._

"_You really think so Mystic Maya?"_

_Maya gave her cousin a squeeze._

"_Of course I do! Now, go! Before you miss your chance!"_

_Untangling herself from Maya's arms, Pearl ran off to go apologise, bounding into the arms of Phoenix, and reaching over to hug Miles. Maya smiled. No-one could stay mad at Pearl for any period of time._

The shock of having both Phoenix and Miles angry at her made Pearl, turned out to greatly work in Maya's favour. The shock caused Pearl to forget any potential questions she may have had about exactly _what_ Miles planned to show Phoenix later on that day, and that was something Maya was exceptionally grateful for. That was one conversation she did not want to have. What plausible explanation could she possibly have for the girl?

Holding onto Pearl's hand in her left, and the burger money in her right, the Medium-in-Training walked down the steps outside the court house and out into the sun, leaving the two lawyers to whatever business they had planned.

"Mystic Maya?"

"Yeah Pearly?"

"You know the other day when I slapped Mr. Edgeworth? What did he mean when he said to Mr. Nick he'd 'show him his feelings later on'?"

Fin


End file.
